I Just Want You Back
by GlossyGirl
Summary: Thinking back about the breakup, she would have done anything to stop it, but unfortunately, she didn't have a choice. I think it's my best story, very very Niley love if you like that kind of mushy stuff :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is going to be my longest Niley story that I've written so far. I am going to be making very long chapters about Nick and Miley and the relationship that they used to have, which unfortunately means that it will take extra long to write them. I'm so sorry if you like shorter ones, but this one is very long. This chapter went onto I think the fifth maybe sixth page of my Microsoft Word Writer program, when usually the stories/ chapters that I write only go onto the second or at most, the third page.**

** Thanks for reading this one, even though it is really really long. I love it when I get the email for a review, so please don't be an annoying silent reader. I hate those. Please review my stories and tell me ideas for new chapters :) Thanks! GlossyGirl **

I sat in my bedroom and looked at the picture that I had on my cell phone of him kissing me on the cheek, both of us smiling wildly without a care in the world. A tear rolled down my cheek as I sighed and knew that things would never be the same between us. Everything had changed. Everything was different now. I knew that I had fallen out of love so long ago, but I never thought that I would be this lonely without him. I heard a knock on the door and saw my best friend Selena walk through the door.

"Hey, Miley, I just got your message. I'm so sorry." Selena said as she walked over to me and sat next to me on my bed. More tears rolled down my face as I started to sob. She rubbed her hand in circles on my back as I cried.

"I'm going to miss him so much!" I sobbed into my hands.

"Come on, Miles, it's not like he died. It's just some stupid breakup. You've done this before, and he'll get over it before you know it, and you'll be back together in no time at all. I've seen you two do this before, and it'll be fine." Selena said, trying to comfort me, but it was only making everything worse. This was a different fight than usual. I didn't even know why he broke up with me this time, and I didn't know why he was so much more serious this time. He didn't even give me a reason for the way that he was acting, the way that he dumped me.

"It's different this time. We're not going to get back together." I said, "And the worst part is that I don't even know why..." I said as I slumped down onto my pillow and cried into it. Selena sighed. She didn't seem to be helping with my sorrows as much as she used to, but I was too consumed in my self pity to care about her.

"Miles, I can't do this. I can't be around you when you're like this right now." She said.

I sat up and looked at her in horror. "I need you right now!" I screamed at her a little too harshly, but she was leaving me in my time of need! I had just had the most devastating break up of my life!  
"I can't do this anymore! You and Nick have broken up four times, and you've always gotten back together. Why should I treat you nice and all when I know it's all for nothing?" She asked me, yelling like she was more upset than I was. I couldn't believe what she was doing, and my face was frozen in pure disbelief. She was humiliating me in my own home. I thought that she was supposed to be my friend, but what friend leaves you when you really need the comfort? What kind of friend really does that?

"Well I don't want to be around you if you're going to be like this either, so just go." I said and slammed myself down onto my bed and into pillow to sob even more, feeling the pillow absorb the tears that were rolling continuously from my eyes. I felt her get off my bed and stand up as she looked at me. I cried even more. I heard her sigh tiredly and her walk away to the door. I heard the door shut behind Selena as she left, and I cried even more once I heard her start walking down the stairs. Just what I needed. A fight with friend and a break up all in the same hour.

ONE YEAR LATER

Demi sat down on my new rug as she looked around my room, smiling wildly at the new furniture that was set in my room. "I love it! Oh, you're so lucky your parents let you redo your room!" She said. She wrinkled her nose as she looked at the new collage of pictures that covered my entire wall behind my bed.

"Thanks!" I said, loving my new room too.

"Oh my gawd, Miles..." She said as she stood up and looked at a picture on the wall that I had set just a few days before.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at this, girl, look." She said, motioning me over to where she was looking at on my wall. I saw her pointing to my wall, and underneath her finger was a picture of me, her, Selena, Nick, Joe, and Kevin. I cringed at the sight of the picture again. We were so happy in the picture. I was on Nick's back, Demi on Joe's, and Selena on Kevin's as the boys gave us piggy back rides. We were best friends. All of us: best friends forever. Nick and I were dating back then. Looking at the picture, I didn't know why I even posted the picture on my wall in the first place. I put my fingers at the edges of the photograph and attempted to pull it away from the glue that had it attached to my wall, but Demi's hand flattened mine so that my palm was flat against my bedroom wall.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm taking the picture off. I don't know why I put this old thing on here anyways. Selena and the boys aren't friends with us anymore, Dem, and I don't need to be reminded of the worst day of my life." I said.

"You know it wasn't that bad." She said.

"Wasn't that bad? It was tragic for me. Honestly, I'm still not over the whole thing."

"Miley..." She said, "Nick was a jerk. Cheating on you with Selena was the lowest thing that he's ever done. I know he regrets it too. He only broke up with you because he wanted to be with Selena, but he never even knew her. He only really loved you."

"I still don't know how Selena could call us best friends back then why she was really sneaking around with my boyfriend. _My _boyfriend. Ugh!" I groaned. Remembering back on the day, I should have known that Selena was trying to steal Nick from me. She knew the whole time why he broke up with me for her, and when I texted her because I needed her comfort, she just hurt me even more, and we never spoke afterward. She and Nick still dated, and they never stopped, but Nick always seemed so different. I never spoke to him either, but I saw them at school. He looked absolutely miserable even when he was with Selena.

"She was a real flaky friend; we've been through this whole thing before. Let's not relive our two weeks in best friend back stabbing hell, Miley. I'm over it, and you should be too." Demi said as she patted me in the back.

"I wish I could get over it. Maybe a little more time."

"You've had a year."

I put my hands on my hips and walked over to the freshly painted door to my room, "It was devastating to me. If it happened to you, I wouldn't have been grilling you like you're grilling me, Demi." I opened the door to the bedroom and walked out with Demi trailing me.

"Hey, it's not even a big deal. It's over." She said.

"I know, but I think it really mentally hurt me and emotionally killed me. I lost my love, my boyfriend, Nick, at the same time that I lost my girl, my best friend, Selena. I felt so alone. I thought there was really nothing left to live for." I blinked, remembering the terrible times that I had recently gone through. Tears were welling up in my eyes as I tried not to blink, tried not to let the tears fall down my face. Demi followed me as I walked down the stairs and into my basement where the party was happening. I opened the door to the basement and we both walked down the stairs to see that the four people that we had invited were now sitting in a circle with two spaces empty for Demi and I to sit down in. "What are we doing?" I asked.

Emily smiled, "We were going to play truth or date."  
"Truth or date?" Demi asked.

I turned to her to explain that it was only truth or dare, only the choices are truth, where someone asks a question and you _must _answer it truthfully, and date, where you have to list three people at the school that you would like the date.

"Cool." Demi said. "I'm in."

"Yeah, I'm in too." I said as I looked at the rest of the group that consisted of Emily, Demi, me, Ashley, Vanessa, and Taylor.

Vanessa said, "Okay, Demi, you get to go first so... Truth or date?"

"Date, definitely!" Demi said quickly, giggling at the thought of saying the boys that she thought were cute, "You guys know I'm boy crazy, so this could be really hard to only say three names!" She laughed as she thought of the boys' names to say, "Okay, okay, Cody Linley for sure," she said as the whole room erupted in laughter, "Zac Efron, sorry, Vanessa." she said as Vanessa made a face of jealousy. "And probably Mitchel Musso."

"You know I like him!" Emily screamed, but then covered her mouth because Ashley, Vanessa, and Taylor didn't know the secret that Emily tried so hard to conceal. Demi and I laughed as Emily turned bright red and started giggling too.

Vanessa and Ashley made a lot of comments about how adorable that they would be together, but I instead asked Taylor, "Tay, truth or date?"

"Date."

I laughed, "Okay, shoot!"

She smiled, embarrassed, "Okay, I think I'd like to go out with Cody just like Demi said, and I think David Henrie is the cutest boy ever. Here's the embarrassing ones too..." she said, turned red too, "Okay, Joe." She said really quickly, hoping we wouldn't hear her say the name of her ex-boyfriend. We all giggled.

Ashley said to me, "Miley, truth or date?"

"Umm, I'll choose truth."  
Demi smiled at me and winked. Ashley pondered the thought and then asked, "Okay, who was your first kiss?"  
"Easy, Nick Jonas." I said.

"Nick?" Ashley asked. "I thought you guys went out like last year! You had your first kiss late!" She said and Vanessa nodded in agreement.

"I was fifteen! I kissed him before we even went out, and a few months later, we started dating. I just thought he was the cutest boy that I had ever saw in my entire life, and even to this day, I still love him." I said.

"You still love him?" Taylor asked in shock.

"I do." I said. "I... I really do," I said, this time without any thought about it, "I don't think that I have ever not loved him from the moment that I kissed him. I've always loved him. Always. Always will, always have..." I said, things clicking my mind. It all started to make more sense than before. I loved Nick Jonas. I had always loved him. Why did I let him slip away? Why didn't I even talk to him after he ended the relationship? I sank lower in my seat on the floor.

"Oh, Miley!" Vanessa said, leaning over and hugging me, "If you could do it all over again, would you have done it all differently?"  
I nodded, "Of course." I said, "I love him. I would have stopped him and Selena from ever sneaking around behind my back so that they could do things together. I would have told Selena that she was just dirt to me, dead to me, and I would have told Nick that I didn't wan him to slip out of my hands, but of course, that's out of the question now. I haven't talked to Selena or Nick in a little over a year, and I bet Nick's forgotten all about me. He seems very happy with Selena." I said, trying to stop myself from getting upset. I didn't want to cry at me own party. "Okay, moving on..." I said, taking a napkin to dab my tears.

**X**

Nick tapped his guitar with his pencil as he thought of the lyrics to write on the notebook that he had laying next to him on his bed. He tapped his yellow writing utensil over the shining wood on his guitar and thought of the past experiences that had happened to him for inspiration, but all that he could think of was the situation between him, Selena, and Miley, and it made him sink down. "If the heart is always searching..." He said quietly as he sat up and wrote the words onto the notebook that he had next to him, "can it ever find a home?" he said, writing the words out slowly, thinking of words to follow. He was on a roll, "I've been looking for that someone. I'll never make it on my own..." He said quietly, still thinking of more things to write down on the paper.

He heard his iPhone ring, and he reached back to grab it on his nightside table. "Hello?" He asked, and he was disappointed to hear that it was only Selena that was disrupting his wonderful train of thought on the great song that he was trying to write.

"Hey, Nick, what are you doing?" Selena asked.

"What? Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking. Writing a song, you know?" He said, putting his pencil down and getting settled in his bed.

"Oh, thinking? Writing a song? What are you thinking about? What's the song about?" She asked, curiously, hoping that the song and thoughts would have to do with her.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about some mistakes that I've made in my past, regretting a few things, but mostly I'm just writing about the realness of relationships that I've experienced. It's kind of hard to think about all of the hard moments that I've had and all of the tears that I've caused, but it's going to be a pretty good song I think. I'm already getting going on some good lyrics and chords."

"Oh, so do you think that I could be associated with the song and the relationships? Or am I not good enough to be in your genius songs?" She laughed, jokingly, knowing that she would be in the song. She smiled as she awaited his hesitated answer.

"Actually, it's more like relationships that have caused hurt."

Selena's voice changed into a more serious tone. "Are you serious? I'm not in the song? I thought that you liked writing songs about me, Nick." She said, a little worried and angry.

"Selena, you know that I love you and everything, but you really don't have to be in every song that I write. I mean, what if I want to write a more edgy and hateful song? You wouldn't want to be a part of a song that I trash a girl in, would you?" He asked, trying to shake her off his back.

"Is this one of those songs?" She asked.

He stuttered, "Well..." He sighed, "No, I guess it's not." He heard a click and the phone line went dead. He banged his head on the backboard of his bed as he groaned. " God, I hate this!" He said as he tried to think of something else to write, but the train of thought was lost. He couldn't think of anything else to write. He flipped his phone open and looked through his contacts to see that he still had Miley's number. He thought about her, her contagious laugh, he brilliant smile that was forever glued on her face. He remembered everything that they did together, all the moments that they shared, all wasted once he met Selena. All thrown away. _Why did I even break up with her in the first place? _He asked himself. _I don't love Selena. I never have. I always loved Miley. I always will. _He said in his head. "Dreams can't take the place of loving you..." He said slowly, now humming a little tune behind the words that passed his lips, "There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true. When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me, everything's all right. When you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven, and I find in my paradise. When you look me in the eyes..." He whispered as he sang.

**X**

I rocked on my bed, holding the picture that I never deleted from my phone of Nick kissing me on the cheek, both of us having the times of our precious, short lives. Everything was much different back then. Nothing seemed so terrible or miserable or sad. Everything seemed blissfully wonderful, but I was so naive back then, and nothing truly mattered to me. Now, I see the world differently.

There was a knock on the door and Demi came it. "I finished cleaning up."

I uncurled myself from my position on my bed and slowly stood up, "Thanks for doing that, Demi. Did everyone leave?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said, looking at the wall clock, "Finally. It's nearly one o'clock in the morning. You would think that those girls had curfews, you know?" She smiled, playfully. She slowly moved over to my bed and sat down on the edge where I sat down next to her, "You seemed really upset tonight. I'm guessing it's because of all of the references and reminders of Nick and Selena." She said, looking at me seriously.

I nodded, and I bit my bottom lip, nervously.

"If you could do it all over again, would you really still want Nick to be your boyfriend, after all he's done to you? You know who he really is now. A jerk." She said.

"Yeah, I still want him. If I could do it all over again, of course I would want him to keep being my boyfriend. No one understands the kind of connection that we used to have when we were together. We were really the best couple for each other. I've never gotten along so well with someone in my entire life except for you of course, Demi, but otherwise, Nick and I are perfect for each other."

Demi nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. I should feel her shoulders against mine, and I could feel them moving up and down as she breathed heavily on me. I looked down at her, and seeing her eyelashes blink, up and down, up and down, reminded me of how I used to lean on Nick like she was leaning on me. This was the view that he got of me. It made me even sadder than before to see the perspective that he got of me from this point of view. I sighed. "Mi?" Demi asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's it like to have a boyfriend that cares about you?" She asked.

I sighed again, "Do you want the real truth, Dem?" I asked and felt her head move up and down as she nodded _yes _"I can't even remember." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It's GlossyGirl again, and I'm really sorry if you don't want to be reading this whole "bolded message from the author", but I like talking to you all. I know that not a lot of people know about my stories because of the lack of comments that I get, but for all of those who do read my stories and like what I write, I just really want to thank you, and for those who are reading my stories for the first time, check out some of my other things if you didn't like this because my writing really varies from story to story. If you do like this, then please comment and favorite so you can get notifications on new chapters. There will be more, I swear! But it takes so much time for me to write them all because I've got so many stories, and I'm still in school even though it's June. My school ends later than most, so I've still got a lot on my plate. Hopefully in the summer, I'll be able to upload more chapters more often. This one took me a long time to write because I wanted it to seem pretty real. I know it's not so good of a job because I was kind of in a hurry, but I tried my hardest. It was pretty difficult to write such an intense chapter. Haha! Thanks for reading, everyone! It really means a lot to me! I love you all!**

** XOXO Glossy :)**

I woke up the next morning in my bed next to Demi as she slept peacefully underneath the puffy pink comforter that was on my bed. I picked up the comforter and let it go out of my hands, confused. I had just redone my room, and the puffy pink comforter didn't match the walls. I looked up to see that the walls were still the same light pink as they were before I had redone my room. Looking around my bedroom, everything was exactly the same as before I had redone it! Where did everything, all of my hard work, all of the money, all of the effort go? Where was everything that I had slaved over for hours? I got out of bed to look at the bookshelf that I thought I threw away and the carpets which were way out of style. I looked the closet which had clothes that I hadn't worn since I was a freshman. I looked at everything, and it was all the same as it was years ago!

I rushed over to tell Demi. "Demi!" I screamed as I ran to her, but when I got there, I noticed that Demi looked different. She looked... younger. I took the covers off of her, and she was shorter too. She was startled at the sudden chill, and she started blinking, waking up slowly.

"Mom?" She asked groggily as she woke up.

"No, Demi, it's me," I said, shaking her. "Do you know what happened to my room? Do you know what's going on around here? Everything is _so_ not what it's supposed to be! I am really getting freaked out here, Dem! Come on! Come on!" I said, pushing her around in the bed to make her wake up faster, "Demi wake up and help me!" I yelled.

She jumped up when she saw me, "Miley Cyrus?" She asked me as she stood up from my bed. "I'm so sorry. Uhh, why am I here?" She asked.

"Demi, you slept over at my house last night." I stood up too and grabbed her face. Unbelievable. "Demi, you look so young. What happened to you last night? You look so different! What's going on around here? Oh my gawsh, this is crazy, just unbelievable! You look like you're fourteen-years-old!"

Demi shook me away, "Hey! I'm fifteen!" She said like she was really offended by me calling her fourteen-years-old instead of fifteen-years-old.

"Fifteen?" I asked.  
"Yeah, and so are you. Why do you look freaked out by that? Geez, why am I even here? Did you kidnap me or something? Why am I in your room?" Demi snapped at me as she headed for the door. She walked out of my room as I just stood in the middle of the floor in complete shock. I had no idea what was going on. What did she mean when she said that I was also fifteen? I thought I was seventeen, right? Oh, what was happening?

I ran after Demi, and I realized she had already made her way down the stairs. I chased after her just in time to see her talking to my mother, both of them looking incredibly confused. "Demi!" I said, running after her.

"Miley Cyrus, why is this girl in our house? What have you done?" My mom asked me harshly and accusingly.

"Mom, it's only Demi. She slept over last night." I said.

"Okay, very funny, Miley, but we're not playing games anymore, young lady! This girl is very scared because she doesn't know how she got here. Would you like to tell her why she woke up this morning in a house that she was unfamiliar with? Because I would certainly like to know why this happened too, and if you tell me some criminal answer, Miley, you're grounded! And don't try lying, because I'm furious!" My mom yelled.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked.

"You tell me, Miley! Demi claims that she doesn't know how she got here, that she woke up this morning completely confused to see your face. Maybe you could enlightened the both of us on the reason why she woke up here!" My mom screamed at me.

Demi stood behind her sheepishly, not saying a word.

"Mom, I swear to you that she slept over last night after the party. You knew that. I asked you last week if she could sleep over!" I said.

"Don't pull this crap with me, Miley. You never asked me if Demi could sleepover tonight, and you never asked me if you could have some party last night either! You're grounded! While I take Demi home, you go up to your room and get your stories straight because I'm going to be expecting a pretty well put together story when I get home, do you understand me? I'm so angry with you right now that I can't even think of a reason why she would be here! Oh, you're in so much trouble! Wait until I tell your father about this! Come on, Demi, let's get you home to your mother. Get in the car. Miley, we'll talk when I get home." She said, shooing Demi into the garage.

My legs felt weak, and they buckled, causing me to fall on my butt on the floor. What was going on? My mom still had her long hair, when she had cut it very short last month. What was happening here? I ran up to inspect my room again. I walked in slowly to make sure that I wasn't going to be surprised again. I slowly tiptoed into my bedroom and looked at my mirror. I... I couldn't believe what I saw. Shocked at the reflection that I saw, I reached out with my hand to see if the reflection was real. I gasped when my finger tips reached the mirror's cold glass. It was me. I looked young. Fifteen. Maybe Demi was right. Maybe I was fifteen-years-old. Fifteen. I inspected every inch of my body from my smaller feet to my shorter, darker hair to my uneven eyebrows to my toenails that were covered in chipped bright orange nail polish. What was going on? How was I suddenly fifteen-years-old again? This wasn't possible.

"Sis?" I heard from the hallway.

I looked around my room, and taking small, quiet steps, I walked to the door to my room and opened it to see a smaller version of my little sister, "Noah?" I asked, shocked to see her looking so much smaller than she usually did.

"I heard mommy yelling. What's going on?" She asked, looking scared.

"Noah, how old are you?" I asked, scared that this was nothing more than a slight hallucination.

"Eight." She said, confused that I didn't know how old my own little sister was. She gave me a little hug and then smiled sweetly before walking away, looking at me like I was crazy. I sighed because even my own little sister was worried about me. How could something like this even happen? Did I go back in time two years? That's impossible. "H-how...?" I asked. Demi and I weren't friends until at least my sixteenth birthday party. I looked at my face in the mirror once again, but there was nothing I could make out. I mean, it was everything from 2008. I was mortified. I didn't know what was going on. I was so confused. I was... I was... I was... I heard my cell phone ringing from my night side table desk. I walked over to see that my iPhone wasn't there, but there was a small silver cheap cell phone that I remembered having back when I was a freshman. I picked it up and saw that

!Cutie!

Is calling...

!Cutie!

Is calling...

I picked up my cell phone and answered, unsure of who it was that was actually telephoning me. "Hello?" I asked, answering.

"Hey, Miley. I told you that I would call you today." I heard the unforgettable voice of my ex-boyfriend, Nick Jonas, on the other side of the line, talking to me as if we had never broken up in the first place. Thinking back, when I was fifteen, I had never even gone out with Nick Jonas. He asked me out on my sixteenth birthday.

"Nick?" I asked.

"Miley?" He asked.

"It's so good to finally hear your voice again." I said under my breath, immediately being embarrassed because he heard me say it quietly.

He laughed, "It's really good to hear your voice again too, Miley." I could picture his perfect smile in my mind. His laugh was basically the most amazing sound that I had ever heard. It rang again and again in my head over and over again.

"Nick, everything has been so great whenever you're with me." I said, finally getting to talk to him once again. I could finally tell him what I wanted to tell him for the past year. "I miss you so much, and I don't know why I ever let the bad things ever happen."

"What?" He asked. "Are you joking or something? I can joke around too." He said, almost as confused as I was earlier.

"Sorry. I've recently had something that's really opened my eyes, and I just want you to know that I really care about you, and I don't want to let some stupid girl get in the way of our friendship. You're a really good friend, and I don't want to lose you." I said.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Thanks, Miley. I don't even want to lose our friendship either." He said. I forgot how awkward everyone was when we were fifteen. I sighed and smiled slightly, still excited to hear the voice of my beautiful, wonderful, loving ex-boyfriend. I missed him so much. I missed the way that he talked to me, and I missed the way that he would be so compassionate to me when I was scared or hurt. I just missed the way he acted when we were alone together. I wanted everything to be the same way that it used to be when we were still dating. I wished that he could see what I was going through. "Miley, you're a really special girl. Thanks for that... uhh... that kiss that you gave me last night." He said. I could just picture him blushing, turning so red that he looked like a walking talking tomato.

"Nick, I like you a lot." I said quietly.

"I like you a lot too, Miley." He said. I had been waiting for him to say something like that again for a year. I finally got my wish.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood up from my position on my bed, still shaking from confusion and shock that I was no longer in the body of a seventeen-year-old girl. I felt the shapes of my face as I looked into the mirror, and I was scared. I didn't know what I was doing or how this happened or if this was a joke? I was just confused and scared and nervous and shocked. I just wanted everything to go back to the way that they were before I suddenly turned back in time two years of my life. Thinking back, I did remember Nick Jonas calling me back the day after I finally kissed him. I looked at the date on the calender. It was November 1, 2008. It was 22 days until my birthday, 22 days until Nick Jonas asked me out, 22 days until Demi became my best friend. I took a deep breath and tried to figure out how I was going to be do this. I didn't know how to be a fifteen-year-old again. I had forgotten what it was like. It couldn't be that different, could it? I had 22 days to do everything that I did to make Nick Jonas fall in love with me. I had 22 days to figure out how to stop Selena from falling for him like he fell for her. I had 22 days to change my life forever. I had 22 days to make sure that everything turned out right this time. 22 days.

**X**

Nick hung up the phone from the phone call that he had just had with the girl he had recently been crushing on. He smiled and picked up the guitar that was on the side of his bed next to him. He grabbed a pick from his bedside table and strummed away on a song that he was writing. He had been taking lessons since he was 11, and he and his guitar had been inseparable ever since. He thought of everything that had been going through his mind, the girls that had played tricks on him and broke his heart, the girls that had been nothing but sweet to him that built his hopes up. He smiled as he looked through the pictures on his cell phone that he had taken with his friends. He saw Miley's bright and contagious smile in the background of one of his pictures. He flipped through a few more pictures to see one of the pictures of just him and Miley, one that he had taken. Her hair was hanging in her face, and he thought he would give anything just to touch her hair and move it away from her beautiful eyes.

"If I had you, I would never hurt you." He said out loud as he touched the screen on his cell phone. He wished that it could be the actual cheek of Miley that he was caressing rather than just the fingerprinted screen of his cell phone. He noticed how her eyes sparkled when she smiled. Just looking a picture of Miley made him feel hot. "Burnin' Up," He uttered, then smiled. "Burning up, burning up for you baby." He ran across his room to get his yellow notepad and his song writing pen. Thoughts of Miley raced through his confused, teenage boy mind. He pictured the perfect girl in his head, high heels, red dress, all by herself. He had to catch his breath.

He wrote down everything that was pumping through his veins, all of the passion, everything.

**X**

I shook every annoying panic though from my head and tried to keep my focus on the only thing that really mattered to me: Getting Nick Jonas back. Pacing, pacing, stomping around the room to find some sort of answer as to what I did wrong the first time I was fifteen, I took a deep breath and tried to think clearly. Rain pattered outside of the window. I walked over to the clear, fogged glass and rubbed my palm against it so I could see outside. I looked down at my garage and huge front yard to see the place where I had my sweet sixteen that was going to be in 22 days. It was an amazing party, and I got everything that I could have ever asked for.

The door to my room opened suddenly and I swiveled around on my heels to see my mother standing the doorway, shaking her head, disappointed at me. "Okay, this is going to be an interesting conversation, I already know." She said as she walked into my room and sat down on my puffy pink bed. "Now, could you please tell me why that nice young girl, Demi, woke up this morning in your bed? I promise that I won't yell at you or lose my temper. I'm just looking for an explanation because I know that Demi has never even been to our house before. She told me that you two aren't friends, and that's one of the reasons that she was so incredibly shocked to wake up here." My mom said, looking incredibly calm and not upset like she did earlier.

"Mom, I didn't do anything wrong! I promise. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm so confused." I said, grabbing my temples with my two index fingers and massaging lightly to stop the headache that was slowly coming on.

"What's confusing you? Can I help?" My mom asked, being motherly.

I sighed and shook my head, "I don't think you can help me unless you know how to work a time machine." I walked closer to her because she had a very confused look on her face too. "Mom, how old am I?" I asked her as I sat down next to her on my fifteen-year-old bed.

"You're fifteen. Almost sixteen." She said as she were being somehow tested. I closed my eyes in the horror. I didn't know how this could possibly be happening to me. "Miley, what's going on?" My mom asked at me as she grasped my shoulder, worried about me I guess.

"Mom, I'm not fifteen. I've already had my sixteenth birthday." I said.

She looked at my funny, "Is this a game?" She asked. "What are you doing?"

I shook my head, "It's not a game. I'm seventeen-years-old, and I'm trapped in a fifteen-year-old body. I woke up this morning and it seemed like time had just gone backwards. I was seventeen yesterday, but today, I'm not. Today, I woke up fifteen. When I'm seventeen, Demi and I are best friends, and she sleeps over all the time, and she did last night when I was seventeen. But this morning, I woke up fifteen, and she was here, and I wasn't her best friend yet." I tried to explain, but it all just came out sounding like I was a babbling idiot.

"What?" My mom asked, completely not following a single word that I had just said, "Miley, that's a terrible story. You should try to think of an excuse more believable." She said.

"No, I swear that's the truth. I knew you wouldn't believe me." I groaned.

She patted me on the back, "When you feel like telling me why Demi was here, you tell me." She said, smiling a weary fake smile.

"I already did. I wish you could help me, but I know that it's too much to ask you to believe such a story." I said, my eyes swelling up with tears. I cracked the knuckles in both of my thumbs and tried not to let the tears roll down my face, but the tears came, and I cried silently as my mother watched me.

"Mi, what's going on? What have you gotten yourself into?" She asked me.

"I told you!" I yelled out, "I'm not fifteen! I've gone back in time or something! I'm seventeen years old, and my room doesn't look like this anymore, and Demi is my best friend, and you're hair isn't that long anymore, and Noah isn't eight, she's ten!" I cried out, just wanting someone to help me, to explain to me why this was happening. Was it a dream? What was going on? I felt the room get dizzy, and I started to see things swirling around the room. My mom's face wasn't staying still, and it looked like she had four eyes. She whispered something, but I couldn't hear her. I fell back onto my bed, completely laying out, calming myself so I could know what was going on. Nothing was going right. Everything was out of control. I closed my eyes and heard the sound of my mother's voice clearly.

"You're sick, honey." She muttered, putting her cold hand to my forehead, "You aren't feverish. You probably just need some rest." She put a blanket around me, and I felt her tuck the blanket's side underneath me. She smiled softly, and she hugged me, "Can you hear me, Miley?"  
"Yeah." I said quietly. "But it would be so much better if I could hear you with my seventeen-year-old ears instead of my fifteen-year-old ones."

She patted me on the shoulder lightly as I slammed my eyes shut, "Miley, you don't look so good. You look absolutely dreadfully pale, and you're skin is cold." She said, and I gigged at the sound of her describing me as a vampire. "What?" My mom asked at the sound of my giggle.

"Nothing." I said. "I got a chill and it tickled." I lied.

She smoothed the hair from my face and left me to think by myself. I sighed and opened my eyes again to see the frosty pink ceiling that now disgusted me. There was a big stack of Algebra book on my night stand, and I knew that only freshman took Algebra, while juniors, like me, took geometry. Not a geometry book in sight. This was really happening, I wasn't dreaming, and there wasn't a way to get me back to normal. Why? was the only question that really came to mind now. Was it the fact that I had wished so badly to get Nick back? I had wished that hard before. Maybe it was just the right time to go back in time and find out why I was really put on this earth. Maybe I wasn't supposed to be with Nick. Maybe this was supposed to be showing me a lesson. A lesson that I needed to learn about love and life. Laying there on my bed, I had a revelation. Maybe I wasn't supposed to be with Nick after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up always felt so weird now that I was only fifteen again. Everyday, I woke wake thinking that the whole thing was a dream, but then I would realize that everything was the same as the day before, and I was still back in time. I tried to shake the negativity from my brain, but the terrible, pessimistic thoughts that Nick and I were never meant to be together kept coming back, coming back, coming back until I felt like my brain was going to swell up so big and just explode! I had gotten many phone calls and text messages from Selena asking me if she could help me with anything for my party and what I was going to wear and girl stuff like that, but I ignored her every time. I couldn't possibly forgive her for doing what she did to me, but I was her friend at this time... well...

I picked up the phone and looked through my address book to see all of my friends that I had when I was a freshman. I got to Selena and clicked the 'call' button to call her. She answered after the fourth ring.

"Miley! I haven't talked to you in like a week, girl! Where are you?" She nearly screamed at me with excitement through the phone.

On the other side of the line, it hurt my ears to listen to her screeching screams, but I faked a smile to convince myself and tried to be friendly, "I've been feeling a little sick lately, and I didn't want you to catch anything from me, God forbid," I gritted my teeth. "I felt like I owed you a phone call because you've call me repeatedly for days, every hour." I said through my teeth, trying to sound genuinely friendly. I think I was failing at my attempt.

"Oh yeah, if you read my texts, I wanted to see if I could help you out with your party. It's only like two weeks away, and I want you to have the best time of your entire life! Ooh, it's going to be so so so much fun!" She squealed annoying on her end of the line. I rolled my eyes at her. "Okay, so I could help you set up the decorations if you want me to because that would so much fun, just the two of us setting up your yard. Wait, what are you going to wear? I don't want to clash with you." She said.

I remembered exactly what I wore the day that Nick Jonas and I finally started dating each other. It was a light blue, puffy tutu dress with sequins on the chest and a poofy skirt on it. It had white lining, and I wore three inch white heels with a big silver necklace along with my best pearl earrings. I told Selena what I was going to wear, and she said that my outfit sounded 'like super totally adorable!', and I just wanted to puke when she said that. I couldn't believe that words like that used to come out of my mouth when I was friends with her. She then continued to tell me about her maroon and purple dress that her mom had picked out for her whilst she was in Mexico. I pretended like it was th most interesting thing in the world, but in the reality of it all, I felt like dying of boredom.

I denied her offer to help me set up because the caters were going to do it. She whined about how much fun that we could have if we did it, but I made sure that I stood my ground. She wasn't going to get too close to me. No, I wouldn't let her steal Nick away from me that easily. Not again anyways.

**X**

Nick stood up from the breakfast table and asked, "May I be excused?"

His mother looked up from her Reader's Digest magazine and asked him why he needed to be excused from the breakfast table.

"I want to make a phone call." Nick said.

"May I ask to whom this phone call is going to be made to?" Mrs. Jonas asked her son. She sat up very straight with her fingers intertwined on the table. She smiled innocently at her son, when really, the strict motherly side wanted to overpower him.

"Just a friend." Nick said.

"Whom?" Mrs. Jonas asked again.

"Just this girl that I know."

"Whom, please?" Mrs. Jonas persisted.

"Mom!" Nick groaned. He pushed his chair back in and took his plate to the kitchen's sink before returning to the breakfast table, "Please, can I be excused to make a phone call in my room? I promise I'll be back down in a few minutes, but I want to talk to my friend really quickly." Nick pleaded.

"Just give me a name, Nicholas." Mrs. Jonas said strictly.

Nick sat down in his chair, "Nevermind." He said, rather waiting then tell his mom that he wanted to call a girl that he liked. Mrs. Jonas smiled brightly at her son. Nick squinted his eyes at her and tried to ignore the hmphs and ohs that his mother kept letting slide past her lips as she admired the pictures in the magazine. Thirteen more minutes past before Nick stood up again and asked once more, "May I be excused now, Mom?"

"Nicholas, sit!" His father boomed at him.

"Please, I just need to call this girl that I know. It's a homework thing." He said, trying to find a believable excuse to tell his parents.

"No!" His father demanded, but his mother patted her husband on the forearm.

"Nick, you've waited long enough. You may go upstairs to make your phone call to your friend about a homework assignment. Would you mind taking my plate to the kitchen sink for me? I have to go fold the laundry from the drier." She said sweetly.

"Yeah." Nick said, grabbing his mother's plate and putting it near the sink before sprinting upstairs to call Miley. On his way up the stairs, he saw Joe walking in the hallway, just getting up. He ran up the stairs and planned on passing Joe, but Joe caught him by the back of the shirt as he was running.

"Where you going so quickly, lil bro? What's the hurry?" Joe teased.

"Man, let me go!" Nick said, shaking loose from his brother's tight grip on the back of his shirt. He started walking down the hallway to his room, hearing Joe's chuckles behind him. As soon as he reached his bedroom, he slammed the door shut and locked it, so that he wouldn't be interrupted at all. He grabbed his cell phone from the dresser on the side of the wall and typed in Miley's number that he knew by heart. He waited, and waited, and on the last ring he heard the most amazing voice of an angel answer the phone.

"Hello?" The voice sang.

Nick smiled at the familiar voice of Miley, "Miley, hey." He said quietly and shyly. He stood up and started walking around the room, feeling a little nervous to be talking to Miley again.

"Nick!" Miley said, excitedly. She kept forgetting that the name !Cutie! in her phonebook meant Nick Jonas. She made a mental note to change his name from !Cutie! to Nick.

"I'm RSVPing to your party next on the 22nd. It sounds like it's going to be really awesome. Sweet sixteens are always really fun." Nick said quickly.

Miley smiled on the other end of the phone's line. "I know, I'm really excited. Everyone that's RSVPed so far has said that they were coming, and I invited like two hundred people to come. I never expected everyone to say that they could come. I guess I'll just have a really crowded front yard." She smiled and giggled.

Nick chuckled, and he yearned to hear Miley laugh again, but he couldn't think of anything funny to say to make her laugh. "Are you hoping to get a car?" Nick asked, thinking quickly of something to say to fill the awkward silence.

"I don't know, maybe." Miley said, "Maybe, maybe not. I'd be so freaked out if I got one, but if I didn't there are always better presents than material items." She said, trying to give him little hints like she did when she was really fifteen years old. She twirled her hair and wished that he could see her acting so flirtatious.

"The best presents in life are priceless." Nick said.

Miley smiled a big smile, "So true. Like love and happiness and love and hope and love and charity and love. Qualities that make a person good have nothing to do with buying." She smiled and hoped that she wasn't being too obvious with the hints about him falling in love with her.

"Right. Well, do you want to hang out with some friends like tomorrow or something? We could go see a movie or maybe grab a pizza or ice cream or something. I don't know." Nick said, trying to make this group date seem less like a real date.

"Yeah! Who'd go?" Miley asked.

"I don't know, you, me, Joe, and Selena?" Nick proposed.

Disgusted by the sound of Selena's name, she immediately said, "Well, if Selena's going, maybe I shouldn't. We had a fight, and it would be really awkward if Selena was there with us. I don't think I'll be able to make it now that I think about it. I'm really sorry, Nick. Maybe another time?" She asked.

He said, "Well, maybe I won't invite Selena. Just you and me and Joe?" Nick asked hopefully.

"I've love to do something with you Nick, but I'm feeling a little sick right now, and I don't want to give you anything to make you sick too. Maybe some other time." She said, being cautious because she didn't know how she would act when she was with him alone on a semi-personal date for the first time in a year.

"Okay, another time." Nick said, really disappointed.

Nick heard a muffled voice from the other side of the line, and he heard someone talking to Miley. "Hey Nick," Miley said quickly to him, "I've got to go, but listen, I'll call you really soon, tomorrow or maybe ever tonight so we can reschedule that thing that we're going to do. I really want to hang out with you sometime. Just tell me when." She said, and his hopes rised back up.

"Yeah, whenever is good. You tell me what date and time works for you. No hurry, no big deal. Whenever you get the chance." He said, hoping that she wouldn't take too long in responding to his invitation out.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Miley said with a giggle.

"Okay, bye." Nick said, genuinely upset that he had to be hanging up the phone with a girl that he really liked. He had never been mad or sad because he had to hang up the phone on a girl before, and he kind of liked the feeling of being this much into a girl. He really liked her. Really did. There was something so much different about Miley that made him wonder why he didn't fall in love with her the first moment that he saw her in the first place. He laid down on his bed and smiled at the ceiling where he pictured Miley's face. He started humming a made up tune and putting words to it and adding Miley's name into places where he would have usually put 'baby' or 'girl' or 'honey', and he liked the feeling of being this focused on getting a girl.

**X**

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror, wondering if there was any possiblity that I was ever going to get back to being my old seventeen-year-old self, but the answer looked negative, and I looked terrible. I looked at my cell phone that was sitting on my vanity table, and I saw that there was a new message from Selena. I flipped open my cheap old cell phone and read the message. _I think I like someone. _My breath was taken away from me. Could Selena like someone? Could this whole thing be working out as she planned? Was Selena over Nick?

_Who? _I replied, eager to have the answer as soon as possible. I waited for a minute, two mintues, then three minutes, the whole time my heart pounding in her chest loudly. My breaths became heavier, and my eyes began to twitch with excitement that Selena could possibly be over Nick without me having to do anything!

_If I tell you, you have to swear to keep the best friend code of secrecy. That means no telling anyone. Because as long as we're best friends forever, we've sworn to keep each other's secrets, right? _Selena replied.

I rolled her eyes, thinking that Selena and I were definitely not best friends, so I could tell whoever in the world that I wanted to tell. Instead of saying something mean and hurtful that could give something away, I just replied, _Right. I won't tell for as long as we're best friends! _I pressed the send button and practically exploded from the excitement that filled me. It felt like there was air being pumped into my stomach, and it felt as if I was going to spontaniously combust right there! Ugh, Selena was such a slow texter, she always had been, and probably always will be. I tried my hardest not to pee in my pants, but then, I got Selena's new crush.

_Nick Jonas. _

Nick Jonas. I gulped. Selena and Nick we're supposed to be together until at least my real seventeenth birthday. That's when I found out about it anyways. Selena was stealing my boyfriend quicker than I imagined she would, and I had to do something about it to stop her from her evil ways. Thinking back on it, she knew the whole time what she was doing, and she knew that it was going to break my heart and nearly kill me to find out that my boyfriend and best friend were sneaking around behind my back, but she did it anyways. She never told me. I had to figure it out myself. Selena. What a... a... UGH!

_No! Do not like that pig, Nick Jonas. He's a creepy little dweeby loser who stalks every girl that he likes. He's so not your type. No girl wants to date the little Jonas. No matter how hot his brothers may be, he's not anything like them. Nick is just disgusting. He makes me want to throw up my breakfast just thinking about him, Selena. You can't like him. _I typed on the little silver keys on the keyboard. I lied to make it seem like he was unavailable and unacceptable to date him. Selena always followed what I said. At least she used to when we were younger, like fifteen. And sent... oh, my gawd. I scrolled back through my sent messages and... oh my gawd. No. NO! NO! I clicked on the most recent message to see that instead of sending it to Selena, I sent it to !Cutie!... or also known as Nick Jonas...


End file.
